Valentine's Day, Vegeta's POV
by Draco the Lizard
Summary: It's Vegeta's POV in this is 'romantic' ficcy. Gets lemony at the end, so ye be warned. Nothing graphic though. Happy Valentine's Day! [Oneshot, expect no sequel]


Valentine's day, Vegeta's point of view  
  
I tried to write this fic from someone else's POV, but that didn't work, so I changed it to Vegeta.   
  
Decided to set it during the three android break period, just so you know.  
  
  
6.00 AM  
  
Woke up from a dream involving me, everyone I hate, and several torturing devices. Needless to say I wanted it to last, but   
the alarmclock awoke me. Too bad. On the other hand, a fresh new day of training. At least, if Bulma fixed the bots.   
Honestly, it always takes her ages to fix them, and she always yells at me because of this. If she knows I break them, why   
not make them out of a stronger material? She's supposed to be the brainiac, together with her father. Today is also   
Valentine's Day, some weird human tradition. It's about loving and caring and things like that. I thought we covered all   
that with Christmas and Thanksgiving, but as Bulma's mum put it, it isn't about family love, like the other holidays, but   
about the love between lovers. Then she looked at her husband in a very weird way and giggled. Damn females. Talking about   
them, I think Bulma has some surprise planned. She's been hinting about it all week. It's probably some big party, as always.   
Oh well, I have my 'Got to train woman, I must beat Kakarot!' excuse. It comes in handy, especially when she wants to go   
shopping, so I can carry her bags. But let's see what breakfast has to offer this morning.  
  
7.00 AM  
  
Breakfast is finished, let's hope the bots are as well. Bulma isn't awake yet, so I'll just wake her up. I'll knock first   
this time, and then blow the door down. She didn't like it last time when I didn't knock.   
  
7.15 AM  
  
I think the blowing up the door part is her problem. She has finished the bots, and only gave them after she made some silly   
threats, like not being invited to her big party. Like that's going to make ME behave. She also said it's fancy dress, which   
means I have to wear a suit. Lucky for me, I've been banned from the tuxedo-shop, after the Christmas incident. It also   
means someone else has to get my suit, and knowing Bulma, she'll probably get the wrong size, just to annoy me.   
  
9.00 AM  
  
Bulma shut down the power to the trainingroom. Said I had to go shopping. Used my 'got banned from the shop' excuse, but   
there seems to be another shop. How many damn tuxedo-shops are there?  
  
10.00 AM  
  
Ha, seems I'm not just brought to get a suit, she wants me to carry some bags. I told her to put her bags where the sun   
don't shine, and she was shocked by my knowledge of human swearing. Guess watching television was worth it.   
  
10.05 AM   
  
Still got forced to carry the bags. Note to self: Avoid Bulma at times like these.  
  
11.30 AM  
  
Well, she finally has a dress. No clue what it looks like, she insisted on me waiting outside. I could've done useful things   
these past few hours, like training, or even eating. Damn woman.  
  
12.35 AM  
  
After dozens of suits, Bulma is finally happy with it. My opinion didn't seem to make much difference. Guess it's a human   
thing. No wonder Kakarot's the only married one, he's the only one who's too stupid not to see through the demons that are   
women. I hope I get to do some training the rest of the afternoon.  
  
1:00 PM  
  
Now I have to help decorate. Actually it's putting red fluffy hearts all around the place, but that's her way of decorating.   
When it was Christmas, I couldn't train for days, since she had used so much lights, the electricity wasn't sufficient. She   
went out for some roses and she'll probably get a whole truckload. She calls it romantic, I call it a waste of money. And time.   
Since she's gone, might as well go train. It'll probably take her hours to get all the roses she wants.   
  
4:00 PM  
  
Seems I was right. She only returned a few minutes ago, and shut off the power. Again. Damn wench. Anyway, I'm forced to   
make the place look like some sort of red, fluffy and smelly hell. No wonder the relationship with Yamcha didn't last, she's   
simply too much for any man to handle. With her, normal every day dinner is decorations, candles, romantic music, talking,   
fancy dress, dancing. For me, like most men, it's shove in as much food as you can. Pretty standard, I'd think. She also   
invited Kakarot and his mate. That one'll probably love it as well. I'm happy she isn't here yet, otherwise it would've been   
even worse. But then again, we'd have a lot more food. Oh, I forgot to mention the banquet. Again, it's Bulma's idea of a   
banquet, so it's all plates with tiny little snacks on them. How's a Saiyan supposed to get full that way?  
  
5:00 PM   
  
I'm getting hungry already! How am I supposed to survive?   
  
6:00 PM  
  
Bulma noticed how cranky I was getting, and assumed it had to do with me being hungry. She ordered some pizza's, she knows I   
like them. I think she wants to make up for forcing me to go shopping and decorating. It'll take more than a couple of   
pizzas to make me forget.  
  
6:30 PM  
  
Finished the two dozens of pizza Bulma ordered. She's still eating the first one. How can anyone be this slow? She told me   
to put on the suit, since the party is starting at 7:30. Like putting on a suit'll take an hour. She still insists on it.   
Damn woman, I can't help it if it takes HER an hour to make herself better looking.   
  
6:45 PM   
  
I'm already done, so I decided to raid the fridge for some more food.  
  
7:25 PM   
  
Done eating, at last. Sounds like Bulma's finally ready for the party, she's already answering the door. Damn, Kakarot's   
early!  
  
?:?? PM   
  
I think I lost track of time somewhere around the time I saw Bulma. She looked hot, seriously hot. She always looks sort of   
attractive, but never like this 100 percent babe. I never knew a women, Earth women in particular, could look so sexy and   
alluring and make me simply want to jump her on the spot.  
  
7:55 PM  
  
Came back to my senses. A bit. From the way she's acting, I think she's trying to make that human ex of her jealous. And   
doing a damn good job, I should say. So far, she's been flirting with practically anyone in the room, except for me for some   
reason, and the human looks very angry. He's not hiding it very well either. Steam is practically pouring out of his ears.   
Think I'll go and bug him about it. It's not like I have better things to do, right?   
  
8:15 PM  
  
It was a most pleasing conversation. I think I want to remember this for later, so I decided to write it down.  
  
Me: "Hello Yamcha, how are you?" Note, I sounded perfectly nice.   
  
Y, muttering in himself: "How dare she make a fool of me like that? I'll get her for that!"  
  
Me: "Yamcha, are you alright? You don't look so good." I sounded convincingly concerned,   
  
Y, still muttering: "I'll show that no-good bitch once and for and all...(I think he noticed me here) Oh, hello Vegeta." He   
looked rather embarrassed.   
  
Me: "Yes, hello. So, who are you going get, and for what?" I pulled a bit of a smug grin.   
  
Y, looks terrified: "What do you mean?"  
  
Me, with a smugger grin: "Why, you were talking about getting her for that. I was simply showing interest."   
  
Y, knowing that I know who he means: "No-one! Absolutely no-one!"   
  
After that, he left. I was pleased to see he was blushing, and bumped into a woman. The fool spilled some drink over her as   
well. Didn't even stop to apologize. The woman seemed rather angry. I hope it's one of Bulma's old classmates, that way   
he'll be even more embarrassed.   
  
8:16 PM  
  
Damn! She must've seen me smiling or something, 'cause Bulma's coming this way. Knowing her, she might even blame ME for   
Yamcha spilling his drink over a friend of her.  
  
8:20 PM  
  
Thank Kami, she didn't blame me. Just asked where 'that no-good bastard' was. Assuming she meant Yamcha, I said he was   
probably crying in the bathroom. Also casually mentioned he spilled a drink on a woman. Turns out the woman was Bulma's best   
friend in high school. I hate to admit this, but I'm actually enjoying this party. The only solution is going to Kakarot, so   
can I become all cranky again. The last thing I want is Bulma thinking I actually like these parties. She might make me go   
to others. But if she looks half as good there, as she does on this party, it might be worth it...  
Stop that! Vegeta, whatever you do, do not show any attraction towards Bulma. Although, it would be interesting to see what   
she thinks. Maybe I should go annoy Yamcha some more. I must think about this.  
  
8:30 PM  
  
No time to think, it seems fate has already done that for me. Bulma's back, looking sexier than ever. She probably adjusted   
her make-up and her hair. She smells more tempting as well, more like herself, not some perfume. While I think of some way   
to casually inform about that, she brings the subject to Yamcha. Obviously, she is still hurt, since the worm cheated on her.   
She does a 'look at me, I was cheated on, pity me' act, and I say some comforting words, but not to comforting. Wouldn't want   
her to think I'm going soft. Casually inform about the scent. She giggles, and says she isn't wearing any. Also apologized   
for the 'foul stench', she knows my nose is a bit more sensitive than hers. Wisely, I decide not to say I find her smelling   
better than anything I've set my nose on before and don't compliment her about her divine body odour. So I say it's bearable,   
barely. She doesn't even get angry. I must be losing my ability to insult her. She leaves, for the banquet. Thank Kami, I   
must avoid her. If she keeps smelling and looking like that, this Valentine's Day'll see a lot more loving than I intended.   
  
10:00 PM  
  
Only one hour left, I managed to avoid her by staying clear of any women, the banquet and naturally, Kakarot. Had a   
conversation with Piccolo, who is one of the few people I can kind of get along with. He said Bulma was also flirting a bit   
with him. That was when I was getting insulted. The wench had flirted with every man in the room, even the one with green skin,   
fangs and who was asexual. How dare she not flirt with me? It's not like I want her to. It's like this saying: 'There's   
only one worse than having slept with a Don Juan, and that's not having slept with one.' I'm not saying Bulma's a Don Juan,   
I'm saying she shouldn't practically ignore me. I know I've been avoiding her, but only for my own good. I don't want to do   
things I'll regret later on, especially since I might die in a few years. A part of me just doesn't want to see her hurt and   
goes out of its way to hate her, while a different part, well, that part wants to take over tonight, and make her mine. What   
the hell am is a man supposed to do?   
  
10:01 PM  
  
I'll make her mine. Tonight.   
  
10:02 PM  
  
But what if I die? What if she gets pregnant, and has to raise the baby by herself. I should be able to raise a proper heir   
to the throne, even if my home is destroyed.   
  
10:03 PM   
  
Never mind me dying, she'll wish me back with the Dragonballs.  
  
10:04 PM  
  
But what if she doesn't care enough to bother? She hasn't shown any interest in me what-so-ever in the past few years, so   
why start now?  
  
10:05 PM  
  
Well, she was involved with Yamcha.  
  
10:06 PM  
  
Who cheated on her, the slimy git.  
  
10:07 PM  
  
But should I really take advantage of her while she's hurt?  
  
10:08 PM   
  
How hurt can she be? She's flirting with Piccolo, for Kami's sake.  
  
10:09 PM  
  
I'll just do it. After all, what harm can it do?  
  
10:10 PM  
  
She might reject me and never let me live it down.  
  
10:11 PM  
  
But what if she doesn't? What if she does want me?   
  
10:12 PM  
  
Decided to 'casually' find Bulma. Maybe my memory is playing tricks with me, making her more alluring than she really is.   
  
10:13 PM  
  
Nope, it's true. She definately IS the most beautiful, gorgeous and not to mention sexy woman at the party. Not that there's   
much competition, anyway.   
  
10:14 PM  
  
Oh kuso, damn and other assorted curses, she coming in my direction. What do I do? Play it cool, Vegeta, play it cool.   
  
10:15 PM  
  
Forgot how divine she smelled. Is it my imagination, or is there just a hint of lust in there? Could be because of some   
other guy she's been dancing with. It is possible, but not likely.   
  
10:20 PM  
  
No, it's getting stronger. She wants me. Judging by her scent, she's practically begging for it. Makes my decision a lot   
easier, I can tell you. There's no doubt about it, she'll be mine by the end of this evening.   
  
10:25 PM  
  
She left with some pitiful excuse. Probably remembered my sensitive nose and how I might smell her excitement. Poor thing.   
All I have to do now is wait.   
  
10:59 PM  
  
Just one more minute 'til the party ends. She's been watching me, and she knows I'm planning something, don't know how.   
She's acting more nervous than ever.  
  
11:01 PM  
  
Why is everybody staying? It's past eleven, don't they have homes to go to, damnit?!  
  
11:30 PM  
  
Finally, the last drunk maniac left the party. Not suprisingly, it was Yamcha. Begging her to take her back, that he hadn't   
meant it that way. Poor excuse for a human being. She handled him very well. She literally kicked him out the door, which   
must've hurt, her high heels against his ass. She's locking the door. Decided to stand in the hall, looking my attractive   
self. When she walked past, she looked nervous, like I was about to jump her. Silly human, I'd never do something barbaric   
like that. I even made a toasting gesture with my champagne glass. I don't why I teased her a little, but then again, all   
animals like to play with their prey.   
  
11:35 PM  
  
Hmm, interesting. She's cleaning up in the kitchen, and occasionally bending over. Perfect for my plan. I 'accidently' bump   
into her from behind, and startled, she stands up. I grab and turn her around. Decide to flash her a sexy grin and kiss her.   
She shows no resistance. Good, I wasn't expecting any. This is getting better by the minute, she wrapped her arms around me.   
Better lift her on the counter, before things get out of hand, though it looks they already have. Guess she really wants me,   
even wrapped her slim legs around my waist. I tease her more, and explore her neck and shoulders. Her scent of excitement   
and desire has increased and has become almost intoxicating. I stop, she seems dissapointed. "So, Bulma. Tell me, where do   
you keep the honey?" I ask, slowly trailing her breasts through her dress. "In the cupboard. Why do you want to know?" She   
asks. Silly woman, like she doesn't know what I'm up to. Putting on a sly smile I answer: "Nothing." As an afterthought I   
added: "Where's the whipped cream?"  
"In the fridge." She's getting impatient. "Why are you so interested in food, Vegeta?"   
"Nothing. Guess I'm just getting hungry..." Realization dawns in her eyes. Finally!  
  
  
You know, to be honest I never expected this to turn into a kind of lemon, but you know how stories sometimes get out of hand.   
Anyway, this was my first kind of lemon, so please, be gentle. 


End file.
